Poursuivre une étoile
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Teikou Days. Kise préfère laisser le bonheur là où il était. Ne pas déranger Aomine et Kuroko avec ses sentiments pour l'as de Teikou. C'est lorsqu'il pense pouvoir commencer à tourner la page qu'Haizaki entre dans sa vie et chamboule tout. / HaiKise, AoKuro ; initialement Kise -} Ao.
1. Introduction

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Teikou Days. Kise préfère laisser le bonheur là où il était. Ne pas déranger Aomine et Kuroko avec ses sentiments pour l'as de Teikou. C'est lorsqu'il pense pouvoir commencer à tourner la page qu'Haizaki entre dans sa vie et chamboule tout.

**Pairings :** HaiKise, AoKuro ; initialement Kise -} Ao.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Oui, encore Haizaki. Oui, encore HaiKise. Oui, dans le contexte canon.

Que dire. J'ai cette passion pour les relations bien difficiles et semées d'embûches, où les deux personnages apprennent à connaître l'un l'autre avant de découvrir réellement leurs sentiments. C'est le parcours de l'HaiKise selon moi. Kise ne connaît rien d'Haizaki, et vice versa. De ce fait, ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre dès le début et seront amenés à se comprendre au fil des jours.

HaiKise avec Kise -} Ao parce que OT3 HEIN. Ça changera de l'AoKise {- Hai, tiens. Même si j'écrirai probablement dessus un jour.

Voilà, voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Kise serrait fermement le ballon entre ses mains, ses yeux rivés sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Il devrait s'y faire, il n'avait aucune chance, c'était évident. Il n'avait pas besoin de détruire toute l'harmonie et l'amitié qui les unissaient tous les trois en s'immisçant ainsi.

Aominecchi et Kurokocchi sortiraient certainement ensemble dans très peu de temps. Il le sentait. Il voyait d'ores et déjà Aominecchi agir de façon plus osée, lancer des coups d'œil beaucoup plus fréquemment, et il cherchait à le monopoliser la plupart du temps. Dès que Kise s'approchait de trop près ou montrait son affection habituelle, Aomine, sur un ton un peu plaisantin, lui demandait de « dégager », mais l'autre joueur voyait bien qu'une lueur agacée brillait dans ces yeux bleus. Il devait s'y faire. Jamais il ne pourrait attirer son attention comme le faisait Kuroko. Au moins, il se réjouissait du fait qu'aucun des deux ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit ; sinon il ne se sentirait pas capable de les affronter sans être faible et comme trahi. Les choses changeraient-elles lorsqu'ils deviendraient un vrai couple ? Kise l'ignorait et désirerait mieux ne pas le savoir.

— Oi Kise ! Ramène-toi, on va faire un match !

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire afin de ne pas faire souffrir quiconque – lui ou les autres –, c'était de rester naturel et de sourire. Toujours sourire.

— Désolé, Aominecchi !

Passer le plus de temps en sa compagnie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Kise vit Aomine emmener Kuroko à l'arrière du gymnase après l'entraînement, à la sortie des vestiaires. C'était le jour tant attendu – redouté. Il en était certain. Il décida de leur laisser leur intimité et de ne pas les attendre pour leur habituelle virée au convenient store. A la place il sortit seul des vestiaires, et franchit le portail du collège sans dire un mot.  
Il ne fit pas attention à la paire d'yeux qui l'observait dans l'obscurité.

A l'agence, ses sourires s'étaient faits plus factices que jamais. Le photographe ou la maquilleuse, il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, l'avait remarqué et lui avait demandé de se ressaisir. Il acquiesça distraitement, et si son travail fut légèrement mieux ou resta le même, personne ne le dit. De toute façon il ne s'agissait que d'une publicité pour un shampoing – il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'irradier tout l'espace qu'il touchait avec son sourire. Dans tous les cas, il rentra chez lui dans le même état d'esprit et se demanda s'il pouvait sécher les cours le lendemain.

Non, c'était trop puéril comme raison. Et puis, il l'avait vu venir, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Il ne pourrait de toute manière pas fuir le sujet indéfiniment ; autant régler le problème aussi tôt que possible afin qu'il renonce pour de bon.

* * *

— J'ai demandé à Tetsu de sortir avec moi.

Kise s'aperçut qu'Aomine paraissait nerveux, voire embarrassé ; c'était une vision plutôt rare que le blond prit plaisir à admirer quelques instants. Des joues légèrement roses, un regard plein de doute et une gestuelle trahissant son angoisse, avec une main obstinément plongée dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre se frottant compulsivement la nuque. Kise sourit malgré lui, car au fond, cela le rendait heureux que son ami soit comblé lui aussi – même si cela créait un douloureux vide en lui.

— Je sais.

— Quoi ? Mais je l'ai dit à personne, et euh… ça t'étonne pas ?

— Je t'ai vu emmener Kurokocchi hier. Et puis franchement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinçais pour lui !

Et il lui offrit l'un de ses grands sourires, mi-artificiel, mi-sincère, tout en donnant une large tape dans le dos d'Aomine. Il devait encore maintenir la façade.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il.

— Ah… Il a accepté, marmonna Aomine.

Toujours sourire.

— Je suis content pour toi.

Aomine sourit.

— Merci, mec !

Kise retourna s'entraîner aux côtés de Midorima alors qu'Aomine rejoignait Kuroko à l'autre bout du terrain, radieux et heureux comme jamais. Apparemment Kise avait été le premier à être au courant de cette relation, qui pourtant se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se sentait d'un côté privilégié, d'être l'ami proche de deux personnes aussi merveilleuses, mais ce sentiment ne suffisait pas pour combler ce fossé dans son cœur.  
Près de lui, Midorima remonta ses lunettes de sa main gauche, muré dans son silence, ses yeux dénotant son inquiétude.

L'entraînement se déroula sans encombre, dans une cadence et un rythme habituels ; rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, malgré le fait qu'Akashi persistait à mettre Aomine et Kise dans la même équipe pour des matchs, tandis que Kuroko se retrouvait mis à l'écart. Le numéro 6 protestait et demandait pourquoi il était séparé de son partenaire, mais le capitaine ne prêtait aucune attention à ces plaintes et déclarait qu'il s'agissait d'une technique pour « assurer la cohésion » de l'équipe. Kuroko calmait Aomine, et lui donna même un coup dans les cotes qui eut un effet immédiat. Kise restait aussi naturel que possible, mais il trouvait cela dur à faire en sentant constamment un regard rivé sur lui – sans parler de cet éternel pincement à la poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à en trouver l'origine, et cela l'agaçait plus qu'il ne le pensait ; ses gestes paraissaient moins fluides, plus négligés, et il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment pour être attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Bon sang. Il détestait cette sensation. Il avait beau regarder toute la salle, passer au peigne fin chacun des joueurs, il n'attrapait jamais la personne sur le fait ; cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'Akashi le reprit à plusieurs fois et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que _quelqu'un le déstabilisait_. Ce serait stupide et superficiel de sa part. Ne perdant néanmoins pas son sang-froid, il soupira et se donna des claques mentales, tout en se promettant de trouver le coupable à la fin de l'entraînement.  
Durant ces trois heures d'exercice, Akashi et Midorima s'échangeaient des regards significatifs.

Dans les vestiaires, Kise inspira profondément et lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Aomine et de Kuroko. Ces derniers semblaient en tout cas s'amuser seuls, dans leur petite bulle que personne ne pourrait percer. Le mannequin décida, encore une fois, de les laisser tranquilles et de rentrer avant eux, car de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de traîner après les activités du club – il délaissa également la chasse au coupable. Encore une séance photos à l'agence à sept heures tapantes. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir refaire celles de la publicité de shampoing…

Sa manager lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il arriva dans les locaux, ce qui eut pour effet de le rassurer et de l'apaiser quelque peu. Kumiko Yamashita-san savait toujours comment remonter le moral des gens, et donnait de très bons conseils ; aussi, elle remarquait toujours quand les personnes de son entourage se montraient différentes de leur état normal. De ce fait, dans un premier temps elle ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'elle vit Kise plongé dans ses pensées, écoutant à moitié les instructions qu'elle donnait, elle lui tapa la tête avec l'agenda qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le collégien sursauta et poussa un cri indigné, mais se ressaisit bien vite et s'excusa. Kumiko secoua la tête et s'adossa contre le mur, tandis que Kise gesticulait sur sa chaise.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Kise n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre sur un sujet aussi personnel, et surtout gênant. Il allait de nouveau passer pour le pleurnichard de service incapable de surmonter quoi que ce soit sans montrer un peu de persévérance, avant de se lamenter auprès de la première personne qu'il croisait. Non sincèrement, il préférerait éviter cela, sachant que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose s'il se confiait – à part être allégé d'un poids.

— P-Pas vraiment, non, répliqua-t-il en regardant ses mains, maudissant son bégaiement.

— Est-ce que c'est un problème de cœur ? proposa Kumiko avec un grand sourire.

Kise se demanda un instant si sa manager n'était pas voyante. Elle aurait dû s'orienter dans les études de psychologie au lieu de se lancer dans la mode.

— Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! continua-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Tu es dans la phase que tout adolescent traverse en vivant leur premier amour ! C'est tout à fait normal !

— ... Si vous pouvez trouver ça normal, marmonna Kise.

— Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, c'est pareil, ça reste de l'amour !

Kise releva soudainement la tête et fixa sa manager avec des yeux écarquillés, choqué et appréhendant la suite. Etait-ce une phrase lancée en l'air dans le vif du sujet, ou le pensait-elle réellement ? Et puis d'abord, comment pouvait-elle deviner des choses pareilles ?

Kumiko s'approcha de Kise et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avec un sourire taquin.

— Je ne pensais pas que ma phrase ferait autant d'effet, mais je suis satisfaite, déclara-t-elle. J'avais vraiment le sentiment que ton premier amour ne serait pas une fille !

— Vous avez des intuitions étranges, Kumiko-san…

— On ne peut pas définir l'instinct féminin par de simples mots !

Kise se souvenait que Momoi disait souvent la même chose lorsqu'elle organisait ses prévisions. Il ne l'avait vue à l'œuvre que deux ou trois fois, mais Aomine racontait beaucoup de choses sur elle lorsqu'il se plaignait… Tout se ramenait à lui, décidément. Kise n'aurait jamais la conscience tranquille s'il persistait à penser à autre chose qu'à son travail. Oui, se concentrer sur le mannequinat paraissait la meilleure des techniques pour tourner la page et se rendre à l'évidence. Au moins, rien ne lui rappellerait Aomine. Cela ne le mènerait à rien de cogiter sur ce qui lui était hors d'atteinte.

— Votre instinct féminin vous a certainement aussi dit que c'était un amour impossible, lança-t-il tristement.

Kumiko retira sa main et ne dit rien.

— Je suis désolée, Ryouta-kun, peut-être que tu ne voulais pas en parler.

Kise secoua la tête, puis la releva en arborant l'un de ses sourires radieux, peut-être forcé, peut-être naturel, il ne savait pas non plus.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je me ferai à l'idée ! Allez, je vais me mettre au boulot !

Kumiko acquiesça lentement de la tête, peu convaincue et l'expression grave, mais elle se résolut à suivre l'élan de motivation de Kise. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus forcer son jeune protégé à se confier à elle. De toute manière, il avait encore besoin de temps pour se remettre les idées en ordre, et elle respectait cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Le photographe fit remarquer que la séance se passait mieux que la veille, et qu'ainsi, les photos étaient bien plus adaptées pour la publicité. Les précédentes « ne dégageaient pas assez de charme », mais Kise ne s'en étonna pas. Il se contenta de s'excuser et de promettre qu'il ferait plus attention à partir de maintenant. Cela sembla satisfaire tout le monde, alors la séance put continuer sans encombre. Cette fois, il devait présenter des vêtements pour la collection d'été, saison qui approchait à grands pas en cette fin de mois de mai. Kise aimait cette saison, chaude et pleine de vie, même si parfois la chaleur était insupportable ; au moins, c'était une période agréable où tout le monde paraissait moins morose qu'en hiver. De ce fait ce fut plus facile pour lui de poser pour ces vêtements en pensant aux joies que les mois prochains apporteraient.

Lorsque le shooting se termina, Kumiko le félicita pour le dur travail qu'il avait fourni, et l'invita à manger un morceau avant de le raccompagner. Kise fut ravi par cette proposition et accepta avec enthousiasme, son estomac parlant plus que sa logique – il ne pensa même pas aux devoirs qu'il avait à peine commencés, ou au fait que sa mère lui recommandait de manger que très peu après ses heures de travail, ou qu'il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se débarrasser de la fatigue et du stress de la journée. Kumiko lui sourit et l'informa qu'elle attendrait dehors.

Elle avait choisi de s'arrêter dans une petite boutique de ramen où ils pourraient prendre quelque chose de léger – il était quand même neuf heures et demie passé. Kise s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grandiose, mais il ferait avec ; après tout, il ne cracherait jamais sur un peu de nourriture lorsqu'il était affamé, et là c'était un plat simple et délicieux qui se digérait très bien. Son régime se porterait donc pour le mieux.

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et passèrent leur commande ; Kumiko décida que durant cette soirée, elle laisserait Kise parler tandis qu'elle écouterait. A sa propre manière, elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, le jeune mannequin croyait dur comme fer que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais retournés ; aussi cruel que cela pouvait paraître, même à ses oreilles, il ne s'agissait que d'un cas normal. Elle ne connaissait que peu de personnes homosexuelles dans son entourage, et la plupart d'entre elles n'avaient pu s'établir qu'après maintes et maintes rencontres dans cette société encore fermée à ce sujet. C'était mieux accepté qu'avant, certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cela s'avérait ardu pour ces personnes, et elle espérait de tout cœur que Kise s'en remettrait dans peu de temps.

Ainsi, Kise parla de tout et de rien, le collège, le club de basketball accompagné de ses futurs matchs dans lesquels il espérait participer, ses amis et petites anecdotes de sa famille. Il paraissait beaucoup plus détendu que précédemment et souriait un peu plus sincèrement, ce qui suffit pour l'instant à Kumiko. Elle avait vraiment un faible pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait un peu comme son propre fils – elle s'y connaissait, à trente-huit ans, pour avoir trois fils ! le plus âgé avait douze ans, donc juste deux ans de moins que Kise. Elle connaissait ce dernier depuis sept ou huit ans déjà. Dans tous les cas cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir si épanoui dans ce qu'il faisait, qu'il s'agisse de mannequinat ou de basketball ; il semblait particulièrement doué à ce sport, et elle déclara qu'elle aimerait voir l'un de ses entraînements ou matchs un de ces jours. Cela bien sûr rendit Kise extrêmement joyeux et promit qu'il la préviendrait lorsqu'il jouerait dans un match.

Pendant toute la soirée, il évita de penser à Aomine ou de prononcer son nom par mégarde.

* * *

Ainsi s'écoula une semaine durant laquelle Kise se consacra à son travail et à fuir le plus de contact possible avec Aomine. Si ce dernier trouva cela étrange que son ami ne lui propose plus autant de matchs en un-contre-un qu'avant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'était contenté de lui lancer des regards interrogatifs, mais ne s'était jamais intéressé plus à la question – bien qu'un peu de challenge lui manquait déjà. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, un peu perdu dans ce qu'il devrait faire.

— Kise-kun paraît un peu distant avec nous, ces derniers temps.

Assis à côté d'Aomine pendant une petite pause de quelques minutes, Kuroko observait les mouvements de Kise, qui était parfaitement concentré dans son jeu. Autant Akashi que Midorima remarquèrent une différence de rigueur dans les gestes du blond entre la semaine dernière et ce jour-ci, et semblaient un peu plus rassurés. Kuroko quant à lui était bien plus dérangé par ce comportement si peu caractéristique de son ami ; cela affectait le basketball et l'attitude générale. Il soupçonnait quelque chose, mais ne désirait pas en faire part directement au concerné par peur de s'être trompé ou pire, de l'éloigner encore plus.

— Ouais, j'ai remarqué aussi, approuva Aomine, nonchalamment assis et appuyé sur ses coudes. Il parle plus autant qu'avant et n'est plus aussi bruyant dès qu'il nous voit.

— Connaîtrais-tu la raison de ce changement ? demanda Kuroko en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Aomine haussa les épaules. Qu'en savait-il, de tout ça ? Il ne pouvait même plus autant jouer contre Kise qu'auparavant, cela lui donnait moins d'occasions de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il soupira lourdement et renversa sa tête en arrière.

— Ce soir je l'oblige à jouer à un-contre-un avec moi, grogna-t-il.

Kuroko ne put que sourire et approuver.

Chose promise, chose faite. A peine l'entraînement se termina qu'Aomine attrapa Kise par le cou et, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, lui ordonna de jouer. Le mannequin, confus et pris de court, ne put que sortir des sons intelligibles et suivre le mouvement de l'as de Teikou. Ce dernier le relâcha abruptement et commença à dribbler avec un ballon, pressant son vis-à-vis de se mettre également en position afin de débuter le plus rapidement possible.

— On a pas toute la soirée, alors magne-toi et joue !

Kise perçut un éclat d'amusement dans le regard d'Aomine, mais aussi d'exaspération, et cligna des yeux. Il ne saisissait pas entièrement la situation, mais toujours était-il qu'il devait jouer. Il haussa les épaules et se prépara à défendre. Aomine esquissa un sourire.

Le déroulement de ces matchs en un-contre-un ne changea pas. Aomine parvenait toujours à dominer aisément le jeu, tandis que Kise essayait vainement de surpasser son opposant. L'as de Teikou remarqua que son adversaire ne présentait plus cette attitude un peu gauche d'il y avait quelques jours lorsqu'il jouait. Kise s'était enfin repris.

— Ha, tu peux toujours pas gagner, Kise ! se moqua-t-il.

— Aominecchi est trop fort ! geignit Kise en s'allongeant au sol. A se demander si c'est pas de la triche !

Aomine éclata de rire et s'assit par terre à son tour, jouant avec le ballon tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Kise avouait que cela faisait un bien fou de se comporter normalement avec l'autre joueur, ou tout du moins lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur le terrain. Il se mit à rire à son tour et oublia presque tous les soucis qu'il avait eu à confronter ces jours passés.

— Pourquoi tu nous évitais, moi et Tetsu ? questionna soudainement Aomine, et le sourire de Kise disparut.

Presque. Cela allait presque redevenir comme avant. Kise évita de croiser les yeux d'Aomine et fixait obstinément les néons du plafond, tentant de se contrôler et de réguler sa voix ainsi que sa respiration. S'il ne répondait pas de manière naturelle, si cela se sentait qu'il se forçait ou paraissait mal à l'aise, il serait amené à s'expliquer et il aimerait ne pas avoir à le faire.  
Il déglutit, fit le vide dans sa tête et ferma les yeux.

— J'étais pas mal pris par le boulot en ce moment, je suppose que j'aie dû me montrer un peu stressé, lança-t-il sur un ton neutre. Je pense que ça va continuer encore quelques jours. Désolé si je donnais l'impression de vous avoir évités !

— Ouais… ok.

Kise ignorait si Aomine était réellement persuadé par cette explication, mais pour le moment il était parvenu à s'échapper de cette situation. Il espérait juste que le sujet resterait là où il demeurait, et qu'ils n'y reviendraient pas ; cela passait encore s'il s'agissait toujours d'Aomine, mais si Kuroko s'y mettait aussi, Kise craignait bien qu'il ne ferait pas long feu pour garder une expression naturelle.  
Enfin, il aimait à croire que la douleur s'atténuait doucement, alors peut-être que d'ici là, il réussirait à étouffer complètement ses sentiments afin de passer à autre chose.

Aomine se leva et s'étira, puis partit dans les vestiaires se changer. Kise resta encore un petit moment au sol, s'assurant que son cœur ne s'emballait plus et qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires à son tour.

— Ryouta.

Kise se stoppa instantanément dans ses pas, se retourna brutalement et vit, à l'entrée du gymnase, Haizaki qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. De là où il était, le blond ne discernait pas correctement les traits de son visage, mais il était certain que le numéro 8 arborait un sourire narquois. Ce dernier s'avança, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Kise fronçait les sourcils et restait immobile, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Haizaki-kun ? s'enquit Kise d'une voix basse. Et je ne crois pas qu'on soit assez proches pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? ricana Haizaki, toisant son vis-à-vis. Mais dis donc, c'est que tu t'amuses bien avec Daiki.

Le mannequin supposa que Haizaki ne respectait personne au vu de son comportement et de sa manière de parler, et décida donc d'en faire autant. Il n'appréciait pas être pris de haut.

— Aominecchi est un bon joueur, rétorqua-t-il.

— Et certainement un bon plan-cul, je pense.

D'abord abasourdi et décontenancé, Kise lança ensuite un regard noir à Haizaki qui souriait de plus belle et ne cessait d'avoir cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, _Shougo_-kun ? maugréa Kise.

— C'était drôle de te voir lancer des regards vers Daiki en pensant que personne remarquerait ! s'esclaffa Haizaki. C'était franchement pas discret.

Kise savait qu'il ne devrait pas écouter ces paroles. Il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien, qu'il ne s'agissait que du vent pour le déstabiliser. Malgré tous ses efforts, un flot de panique l'envahit, ce sentiment de mal l'aise revint et il comprit que Haizaki était celui qui l'observait.

Le numéro 8 s'approcha encore plus et lui chuchota à son oreille, lentement et détachant chaque syllabe :

— Ça fait quoi de se sentir rejeté comme ça ?


	2. Tourbillon

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewé/fav/follow ! Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à autant de succès pour un pairing si inhabituel. xD Soyez assurés que vous en mangerez, de l'HaKise. *sort*

Je n'ai pas énormément de choses à dire... Juste que l'intrigue avance doucement, et l'angst s'installera petit à petit. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tourbillon**

Nier. Nier tout en bloc. L'information ne devait en aucun cas circuler. Et surtout pas en commençant par le biais de Haizaki ; ce que ce type pourrait faire avec cette simple donnée effrayait d'ores et déjà Kise. Il ne le connaissait pas, ou en tout cas jamais fréquenté en dehors des entraînements, mais les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même en se comportant de manière aussi désinvolte en disaient long sur son caractère. Une seule erreur et la réputation que Kise entretenait s'envolerait aussitôt.

Il serra les poings.

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il sèchement.

— Eh, ça sert à rien de mentir tu sais.

Haizaki posa une main sur l'épaule de Kise et y maintint une ferme prise.

— Ton secret est entre de bonnes mains. ~

— Je vois pas pourquoi tu continues de croire à des conneries ! s'écria Kise en se dégageant de Haizaki.

Kise perdait rarement son sang-froid, et ne répondait généralement pas aussi agressivement. Là, il avait du mal à rester lui-même, et cela le frustrait.  
Le numéro 8 ricana et rangea ses mains dans ses poches, admirant le visage tordu par la colère de son vis-à-vis. Conneries, hein ? C'était plutôt sa réaction, la connerie ; s'il proclamait que tout ceci s'avérait insensé, il n'en ferait pas tout un foin. Haizaki sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser les prochains jours.

— Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le sang de Kise se glaça instantanément, alors qu'il aperçut sur le visage de Haizaki une lueur de malice qui conduirait inexorablement à quelque chose de vicieux. De nouveau, l'angoisse et la panique s'installèrent en Kise, qui fit face à Aomine en essayant d'écourter la conversation avec Haizaki.

— J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-il nerveusement. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre, ça va me prendre un certain temps pour me changer.

Aomine, déjà vêtu de son uniforme et prêt à partir, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Haizaki. Il n'aimait pas ce type ; ils avaient beau tous deux être titulaires, les manières de Haizaki lui déplaisaient fortement et il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il demeurait bien trop dangereux pour être considéré comme fréquentable. Le voir alors en compagnie de Kise lui paraissait suspicieux, surtout avec ce sourire mesquin qui n'embellissait pas son image.

— Ouais, ouais, dépêche-toi, grommela-t-il sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de Haizaki.

Kise hocha la tête et partit le plus vite possible, sentant la tension monter dans l'air. Il ne parviendrait pas à en supporter plus. Il aurait voulu rester et connaître les intentions de Haizaki, mais la forte impression que la situation ne ferait que s'aggraver s'il se tenait plus longtemps auprès de l'autre joueur, Aomine y compris, s'empara de lui. Envenimer les choses s'avérait la dernière de ses priorités.

Lorsqu'Aomine s'assura que les bruits de pas disparurent, il décida de parler librement.

— Tu veux quoi, Haizaki ?

— Moi ? Rien, répliqua Haizaki avec une fausse innocence. J'ai pas le droit de rester après l'entraînement et d'avoir une petite conversation avec le nouveau venu ?

— A d'autres ! Toi-même t'as dit que tu saquais pas Kise. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir de te refaire le portr-

— Oh là, oh là, mais c'est que tu t'emportes vite Daiki.

Aomine serrait les dents, et se retenait furieusement d'abattre son poing sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait le don de _l'énerver_ au plus haut point en l'espace de quelques secondes, et cela n'allait pas bien se finir.  
Comme si Haizaki avait perçu toute l'aura meurtrière d'Aomine, il leva les bras et ferma les yeux.

— D'accord, d'accord, tu veux pas t'amuser, déclara-t-il. Mais moi j'dis, les prochains jours, ou les prochaines semaines, vont devenir très intéressants, crois-moi.

Haizaki tourna les talons et avança tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie du gymnase, ignorant le regard foudroyant que lui avait lancé Aomine. Après tout, les choses venaient à peine de commencer ; Daiki n'était pas obligé de connaître tous les détails maintenant, il fallait maintenir le suspense encore un peu… Ah, qu'il avait hâte.

Aomine se racla la gorge et retourna près des vestiaires, où il se laissa glisser contre le mur en attendant Kise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette histoire n'était pas nette. Il savait parfaitement que Kise était capable de très bien se débrouiller seul, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ; après tout, l'on n'était jamais trop prudent lorsque cela concernait ses amis et les ennemis naturels. Haizaki « volait » les choses, incapable d'obtenir quoi que ce soit par lui-même – jusqu'à son style de basketball. Aomine concevait qu'il s'agissait là d'une compétence plutôt pratique et impressionnante, mais pas au point de dire qu'elle était louable, loin de là. Certes, cela les avait sauvés plusieurs fois dans le passé étant donné que leurs opposants se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité d'utiliser leurs techniques, mais il y avait quelque chose d'assez malsain dedans.  
Peut-être que son jugement s'avérait tout simplement biaisé à cause de l'individu lui-même.

— Tu m'as attendu, Aominecchi ?

Aomine releva la tête et vit que Kise le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— Bah oui, j'allais pas me barrer sans toi, rétorqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il se redressa et s'étira, ayant hâte de rentrer et de se reposer. Une journée qui se terminait sur un accroc. Kise quant à lui détourna rapidement la tête afin de cacher son embarras, se donnant des claques mentales pour s'empêcher de penser à des inepties – mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si les mots d'Aomine le touchaient autant ? Il ne pouvait que se sentir gêné et heureux en même temps en pensant que son coéquipier ne l'avait pas laissé derrière. Néanmoins, sa joie fut de courte durée puisqu'Aomine prit un ton sérieux et n'hésita pas à aller droit au but.

— Il te voulait quoi, Haizaki ?

Ils franchissaient le portail de l'école, et Kise espérait sincèrement que Haizaki ne les espionnait pas quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre et prêt à déblatérer toutes sortes de choses la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

— Honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée, murmura-t-il. Il racontait n'importe quoi, ça n'avait pas de sens.

— Il m'a mis sur les nerfs juste en lui parlant, grogna Aomine. Ce mec est insupportable.

— Je savais pas que tu le détestais à ce point.

— Moi non plus.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils marchaient, l'un peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire et de l'attitude à adopter, l'autre trop plongé dans ses pensées à décoder tout ce qui passait autour de lui. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'ils rentraient ensemble, et pourtant ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait ce sentiment de réjouissance, de simple plaisir comme avant. Kise le blâmait sur ses émotions trop instables ; Aomine accusait Haizaki de mettre la pagaille où qu'il allait.

Kise jugeait bon de briser la glace ; rester ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise. Et la première chose qu'il prononça lui donna envie de se frapper lui-même.

— Comment ça va avec Kurokocchi ?

Il retournait le couteau dans la plaie sans même y penser. Il prétendait que ses sentiments s'étaient atténués ; et c'était un pur mensonge, car dès qu'il se remettait à penser à ses deux meilleurs amis, ensemble, son cœur se serrait toujours autant, sans jamais cesser de lui rappeler qu'il était trop têtu. Mais l'on ne se débarrassait pas de tels sentiments si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela en tout cas adoucit l'atmosphère et fit sourire Aomine, un trait que Kise aimerait voir tous les jours, adressé à _son_ intention, de cette manière particulière.

— Heh, ça fait seulement un peu plus d'une semaine tu sais, précisa-t-il avec une pointe d'enthousiasme. On y va doucement pour pas tout gâcher dès le début, je crois.

— Je vois… C'est bien le genre de Kurokocchi ! Toi Aominecchi, je suppose que tu aurais voulu être plus direct ?

— Qu- Dis pas de conneries ! J'ai pas envie de forcer mon partenaire !

Kise rit légèrement face à ces paroles – ne pas penser, juste écouter, assimiler les informations. Aomine était heureux. Il montrait des signes de bonheur, il parlait de son couple avec tellement de tendresse mêlé à de la gêne et de la joie, cela en devenait presque mignon. Kise n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel comportement par rapport à l'amour. Dire qu'il aurait pu… Il aurait pu se trouver à la place de Kurokocchi— stop, il ne fallait pas réfléchir, simplement écouter.

— Au fait Kise, t'es le premier à qui on l'a dit, indiqua Aomine en le prenant par les épaules. T'es un bon pote, alors je suis sûr que tu diras rien, hein ? On sait que t'es pas le genre à dire tout et n'importe quoi à haute voix. Enfin, presque quoi…

Un sourire. Toujours le même sourire.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je vais quand même pas détruire le bonheur d'Aominecchi et de Kurokocchi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kise se réveilla en se traitant d'imbécile. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, et voilà où il en était : attaché et amoureux comme au premier jour. Un simple contact, de simples mots, et une simple attention suffisaient pour faire chavirer son cœur et de le rendre impuissant face à ce sentiment indomptable. S'il fallait vraiment couper les ponts avec Aomine pour l'oublier complètement, il ne s'en sentirait probablement pas capable… C'était impensable, et infaisable de toute manière.

En arrivant en classe, inlassablement accosté par des filles, il tenta de supporter toute cette foule sans faiblir, mais cela l'agaçait quelque peu, dès le matin. Il savait que cela se produisait très fréquemment, mais ce jour-là il ne tenait pas spécialement à « entretenir ses fans » ; malheureusement il n'avait pas non plus le droit de les congédier en se montrant méchant – sinon elles « s'inquiéteraient » et demanderaient les détails de son mal-être. Et sincèrement, il ne voulait rien expliquer.

— Kise-chin, tu veux des bonbons ?

A l'approche du géant de la classe, certaines filles se poussèrent, comme mues dans l'obligation de le laisser passer à cause de sa carrure. Murasakibara ne fit pas attention aux personnes l'entourant, se focalisant uniquement sur son coéquipier auquel il tendit un paquet de bonbons. Kise cligna des yeux, passa son regard des friandises à Murasakibara, puis de Murasakibara aux friandises, avant de sourire et d'accepter avec joie – au diable son régime et ses principes alimentaires. Murasakibara s'installa à la table à côté de celle de Kise, et lorsqu'il commença à parler, cela sonna comme un avertissement aux oreilles des filles, qui durent alors s'éparpiller afin de ne pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation – à leur grand regret.

— Ils sont bons, commenta Murasakibara d'un ton nonchalant.

— Merci Murasakicchi, s'enthousiasma Kise en gobant la dragée à la fraise.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé de sucreries, et il avouait que cela le revigorait un peu. L'on disait souvent que les friandises remontaient le moral – surtout le chocolat –, mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être aussi vrai. Il mâchouillait le bonbon, souriant, un petit plaisir en ce début de journée, et rendit le paquet à Murasakibara. Celui-ci secoua la tête, et de son ton toujours aussi las, il dit :

— Nan, prends-en plus si tu veux, Kise-chin.

Kise arqua un sourcil, surpris par la proposition généreuse de son camarade de classe. D'ordinaire ce dernier ne laisserait personne s'emparer de ses collations, et encore moins de ses friandises ; lorsqu'il en donnait, cela se limitait à un ou deux, mais jamais plus. De ce fait le mannequin se trouvait un peu désarmé face à cette offre.

— C'est un jour spécial, Murasakicchi ? s'enquit-il. D'habitude tu nous laisserais pas prendre tes bonbons.

— Oui je sais, mais aujourd'hui tu as l'air un peu déprimé… et embêté à cause des filles.

Honnêtement, Murasakibara avait de bonnes notes. Cela s'était prouvé lorsque les deux joueurs de basketball comparèrent leurs examens, l'un brandissant un quatre-vingt-onze, l'autre se cachant derrière un trente-trois. Mais le plus grand des deux se montrait tellement ennuyé, captivé uniquement par la nourriture et réagissait lentement, à son rythme, Kise n'aurait jamais douté qu'il possédait un tel sens de l'observation. Et c'était étrange rien que d'y penser, il devait l'admettre.  
Néanmoins, il se prit à esquisser un sourire, touché par le geste de Murasakibara.

— Heh, je pensais pas que quelqu'un remarquerait, je devrais améliorer mes talents d'acteur, ironisa-t-il.

— Kise-chin n'est jamais triste normalement, rétorqua Murasakibara.

— Il semblerait que certains jours soient plus durs que d'autres… En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Murasakicchi ! Puisque tu le proposes, j'en reprendrai bien. Mais pas trop, je dois quand même surveiller ce que je mange…

Kise prit une poignée de bonbons dans sa main et rendit le paquet à Murasakibara, qui cette fois le reprit et se servit à son tour. Ils avaient encore dix minutes avant le début des cours, alors ils pouvaient bien grignoter un peu en attendant.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu peux vivre en ne mangeant presque jamais de bonbons, déclara Murasakibara.

— C'est parce que j'en ai pratiquement jamais mangé, rit Kise. Du coup je ressens pas le besoin d'en manger à chaque fois que j'en vois.

Murasakibara hocha lentement la tête, apparemment peu convaincu par la réponse, mais s'en contenta. Cela fit rire Kise ; il trouvait le comportement de son vis-à-vis plutôt attendrissant, presque comme un enfant. Il aurait bien voulu l'écraser dans un câlin, mais il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une idée judicieuse en pleine classe – remarque, il ne s'en formalisait pas lorsqu'il attaquait Kuroko… Mais de toute évidence, cela n'affecterait pas vraiment Murasakibara, n'est-ce pas ? Oh puis zut, il sauta de sa chaise et se jeta sur l'autre collégien, en entourant fermement ses bras autour de ses épaules, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu es vraiment adorable, Murasakicchi ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Kise-chin, tu m'écrases.

Kise rit en entendant cette remarque et se détacha, tapotant un peu l'épaule de l'autre joueur avant de se réinstaller à sa table. Il ignora juste les regards curieux et intrigués que les élèves lui lançaient, se contentant de sourire bêtement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa journée commencerait aussi bien – malgré son irritation au début.

Murasakibara quant à lui pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement perturbé par cette démonstration d'affection, mais il ne dit rien. Bah, tant que Kise-chin avait retrouvé le sourire… Cela ne le gênait pas.

* * *

Kise avait dit qu'il se sentait d'extrême bonne humeur grâce à Murasakibara. En revanche, son moral fut bien vite victime d'une baisse brutale de régiment une fois que les cours commencèrent, durant lesquels son cerveau fut mis à rude épreuve. Il implorait la sonnerie de le sauver de la fin de l'heure de mathématiques, de le réveiller en cours d'histoire et de réactiver ses fonctions neuronales après celui de japonais. Sincèrement, il avait l'impression d'avoir été exposé aux pires tortures possibles après un merveilleux moment. Tout ce petit plaisir pour être finalement écrasé par le poids de l'intellect…

— Je vais mourir, marmonna-t-il, le front contre sa table et les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

— Tu exagères Kise-chin, intervint Murasakibara.

— Tu as dormi pendant la moitié des cours ! Comment tu peux avoir de bonnes notes si tu suis pas ?

— Hm ? Je sais pas.

La vie était injuste, voilà. Certains possédaient des dons que d'autres n'avaient pas. Kise pouvait s'estimer tout de même chanceux d'être capable de reproduire n'importe quel mouvement sportif… Mais s'il avait également l'intelligence, ce serait pas mal. Midorimacchi devait sûrement se sentir fier.

Une heure d'anglais plus tard, un peu plus supportable que les autres – il s'agissait de la matière dans laquelle il s'en sortait le mieux –, Kise s'étira de tout son long, comme libéré d'un joug infernal, et se prépara pour aller déjeuner – son estomac réclamait virulemment de la nourriture. Cependant, il se souvint de quelque chose de crucial.  
Ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Sur le toit. A six.  
Un autre coup fatal à son moral. Il allait voir Aomine, il angoisserait encore et finirait par agir bizarrement. Il aimerait autant ne pas tomber plus bas, à être tellement attaché à quelqu'un d'aussi inaccessible. Il avait beau se le dire, il ne s'y résolvait pas. Ou tout du moins, son cœur ne voulait pas.

Kise soupira et extirpa son bentô de son sac, puis se leva de sa chaise. Murasakibara était encore dans la salle, alors peut-être que cela serait moins éprouvant de rejoindre les autres, accompagné ? Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Pour le moment il attendait que son coéquipier termine de ranger ses affaires, appuyé sur sa table, dos tourné à la porte.

— Oh, mais si c'est pas Ryouta.

Kise se figea un instant. Cette simple voix lui fit rappeler les événements de la veille, et immédiatement, il prit soudainement peur. Une angoisse l'assaillit alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher, tandis que lui n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face à ce visage narquois. Il regardait fixement le bout de ses chaussures, apercevant du coin de l'œil Murasakibara hocher la tête en guise de salutation, même si une expression perplexe s'installa peu à peu sur son visage.

— Vous comptez aller manger avec les autres gens du club ? poursuivit Haizaki.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit Murasakibara en haussant les épaules.

— Dommage, mais je me joindrai pas à vous. Pas comme si je l'avais déjà fait.

Kise restait muet et refusait tout contact avec Haizaki. Il pressentait le pire ; une aura malveillante planait dans l'air, et malgré le ton détendu du numéro 8, rien ne paraissait normal du tout. Cela sonnait exagérément faux. Murasakibara quant à lui ignorait pourquoi Haizaki prenait tout à coup un intérêt pour eux, et s'étonnait du silence de son camarade de classe. Il observait Kise, mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas.

— Ce serait quand même intéressant de voir Daiki et Tetsuya ensemble, soupira Haizaki. Ils ont l'air d'être de super bons potes, c'en est presque écœurant.

— Shougo-kun, tais-toi.

Kise se maudit intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre ainsi. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple petite phrase, une stupide provocation dans laquelle il était tombé. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il était en colère à cause du sous-entendu de Haizaki, ou si les mots tels quels l'avaient réellement énervé – traiter la relation d'Aominecchi et de Kurokocchi « d'écœurante ».

Le sourire de Haizaki s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kise. Ce dernier resta immobile, serrant les dents et s'empêchant d'agir impulsivement. Il devait rester calme quoi qu'il arrive.

— Au fait Ryouta, il me semble pas que j'aie ton numéro de portable, fit remarquer Haizaki. On pourrait commencer par devenir amis, non ?

— Je vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai mon numéro, maugréa Kise, cette fois plantant ses yeux ambrés dans ces pupilles grises. On est même pas proches.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître.

— Zaki-chin, on a envie d'aller manger, on pourra parler plus tard ? intervint doucement Murasakibara.

Ce mec était une bénédiction, pensa Kise tandis qu'il poussa le bras d'Haizaki avant de se redresser. Le numéro 8 fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son coéquipier titulaire, puis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et tourna les talons. Il sortit de la salle en quelques enjambées, les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Murasakibara se leva de sa chaise et entreprit d'ouvrir la marche, invitant Kise à le suivre. Celui-ci hésita un instant, mais se dit que cela s'avérait absurde de rester constamment dans la nervosité. Il pivota sur ses pieds et suivit alors l'autre joueur, en offrant l'un de ses sourires factices ainsi qu'un semblant d'enthousiasme. Cela n'eut toutefois pas l'effet escompté, puisque Murasakibara ne se laissait pas tromper.

— C'est à cause de Zaki-chin que tu étais triste ce matin ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Kise se transforma en un autre plus nerveux, et l'obligea à se frotter l'arrière de la nuque.

— On va dire que c'est assez compliqué…

Kise savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

* * *

C'est un peu stupide comme remarque, mais je n'aime pas écrire le nom de Mukkun. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais me gourer. xD

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ? :3


	3. Déclenchement

Coucou !

Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Je sens que je vais me faire trucider à la fin du chapitre... xD Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

**Coco :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. x3 Le HaiKise est très peu répandu, alors je fais en sorte de le propager dans le fandom. Si ce pairing te plaît, sois sans crainte, j'ai beaucoup de projets pour eux... 8D Je ferai de mon mieux pour updater régulièrement !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Déclenchement**

Murasakibara avait eu la décence de garder secret l'altercation avec Haizaki, et Kise lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Le déjeuner se déroula donc dans une atmosphère paisible, comme à l'ordinaire, où Aomine se battait de toutes forces pour éviter de manger la nourriture de Momoi, où Kuroko les observait avec un sourire en coin, où Midorima les réprimandait, où Akashi mangeait calmement, où Murasakibara plongeait son regard dans son bentô, et où Kise se moquait d'Aomine et de ses manières. Naturel au possible ; le mannequin se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait moins de difficultés à être lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Seul avec l'as de Teikou, il ne parvenait pas à garder son sang-froid et à contrôler ses émotions. Il s'agissait au moins d'une bonne chose.

Kise remarquait qu'Aomine et Kuroko n'interagissaient pas si différemment d'autrefois ; leur complicité avait toujours été présente, aussi il ne nota pas de changement flagrant. Peut-être qu'ils passaient plus de temps côte à côte ? Se lançaient plus de regards ? S'ils le faisaient, Kise ne les remarquait pas. Et honnêtement, cela l'arrangeait ; il n'avait pas à être témoin de scènes indésirables. Mais peut-être que voir les choses en face et concrètement l'aiderait à renoncer ? Il s'agissait d'une vision plutôt simpliste… Un sentiment aussi puissant ne pouvait décemment pas disparaître aussi rapidement. Il allait devoir supporter ce poids encore un long moment.

Ainsi, la pause déjeuner se termina sans accroc, et chacun retourna dans leur salle respective. Kise sentait que la journée s'écoulerait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, maintenant que la matinée s'était terminée – le moment le plus épuisant d'un jour d'école. L'après-midi il n'aurait que quelques cours à suivre avant d'aller en entraînement avec les autres. Il était déjà un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait se tenir près d'Aomine, lorsque les autres se trouvaient là, sans entrer dans une crise d'angoisse. Le travail d'équipe n'en pâtirait donc pas, s'ils étaient amenés à se coordonner. De plus, les matchs en un-contre-un s'avéraient beaucoup trop prenants pour qu'il se soucie réellement de la situation. De ce fait Kise ne s'inquiétait plus trop concernant les séances de basketball ; tant que son esprit se concentrait sur une autre activité, cela se passerait bien. Il avait hâte de jouer.

Malheureusement, la première personne à laquelle il fit face en posant le pied sur le terrain ne fut ni Kuroko, ni Aomine, ni même Midorima, mais Haizaki. Toujours lui. Kise ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette attitude imprévisible, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas le personnage ; impossible de le sonder entièrement. Il détestait ne jamais pouvoir lire dans les pensées et les gestes de ses interlocuteurs. Aucun moyen de défense en cas de problème. Il ressentait une espèce de malaise chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie du numéro 8, lequel ne se gênait pas pour enfoncer le clou en arborant un sourire moqueur et en proclamant des paroles déstabilisantes.

Haizaki attendait près des bancs, là où les joueurs poseraient leurs serviettes et leurs gourdes, et accosta Kise dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il fit abstraction de l'œil observateur et désapprobateur de son vis-à-vis, et se maintint sur ses positions.

— Dis-moi Ryouta, ça va faire presque un mois que t'as été admis dans le premier gymnase, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Mais j'ai encore jamais pu me frotter à toi.

Les yeux se Kise se plissèrent tandis qu'il croisait les bras, ne voyant pas où Haizaki voulait en venir.

— Il me semble qu'on a déjà été dans des équipes différentes pour des matchs, indiqua-t-il.

— Ha, je m'en fous des matchs, je parle des un-contre-un !

Un match en un-contre-un avec Haizaki. L'idée n'avait pas une seule fois traversé l'esprit du mannequin, et pour cause, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, le numéro 8 n'exploitait pas toutes ses capacités pendant les entraînements et ne déployait pas de techniques extraordinaires ; Aomine représentait toujours un meilleur challenge. De ce fait Kise haussa les épaules.

— Je vois pas pourquoi je jouerai contre toi alors qu'Aominecchi est plus fort.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ton Daiki, hein ? s'esclaffa Haizaki. T'auras beau me dire tout ce que tu veux, les faits sont là et je les vois. Je suis pas aussi con que tu le penses.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes sur ça ? soupira bruyamment Kise.

— Tu pourras pas le cacher longtemps.

Le coach annonça le rassemblement, et cela coupa donc court à leur conversation. Haizaki fut le premier à bouger et à rejoindre les rangs, et Kise observa sa silhouette, avant d'en faire de même et de se placer près des autres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre joueur. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt soudain ? Surtout qu'il continuait à faire ces sous-entendus, comme s'il savait tout.

— Ne fais pas attention à Haizaki.

Kise cligna des yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, apercevant Midorima remonter les lunettes sur son nez. Ils avaient été vus et clairement entendus ?

Devant le silence et l'incompréhension de Kise, Midorima lui lança un regard en biais et susurra :

— Il cherche simplement à te provoquer. Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce qu'il dit.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? chuchota Kise, dépaysé.

— Ce n'est pas une personne fréquentable. Il attire les ennuis où qu'il aille, et c'est même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore été expulsé du club. Je pense que cela est dû aux efforts et au traitement de Nijimura-senpai.

Kise se rappela soudainement d'un jour où effectivement, Nijimura courait après Haizaki juste avant l'entraînement, lui criait quelques mots, parfois accompagnés de coups, et les deux revenaient au gymnase comme si de rien n'était – Haizaki en mauvais état, mais ça, c'était un détail. C'était une scène assez étrange, surtout à cause de la facilité avec laquelle le capitaine de l'équipe recourait à la force afin de persuader son kouhai. Dans un certain sens, cela prenait une dimension terrifiante – tout le monde sut qu'il ne fallait absolument jamais désobéir ou chercher à avoir le dessus en face de Nijimura.

Cependant, ce qui surprit le plus Kise, ce fut tout de même le commentaire de Midorima à propos du comportement de Haizaki. Le numéro 7 ne semblait pas porter son coéquipier dans son cœur, et tentait de mettre son ami en garde. Kise hocha la tête, mais intérieurement, il avait d'ores et déjà senti le danger.

Quelque chose d'étrange se déroula pendant l'entraînement. Il était impossible de passer à côté, et autant Nijimura qu'Akashi furent surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient. Des équipes de trois avaient été composées, et s'affrontaient tour à tour.

Haizaki marquait constamment Kise et ne voyait aucune autre cible.

_Etrange_, pensait Nijimura. Il n'imaginait pas que Haizaki prendrait réellement Kise au sérieux puisque les dernières semaines, il proclamait qu'ils ne s'entendraient certainement pas. A moins qu'il ne faisait que le tester ? Certes, les deux small forwards s'étaient déjà affrontés à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois-ci, Nijimura sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. Peut-être qu'il se trompait… Il gardait en tout cas un œil sur ce duo qui ne présageait rien de bon – dès que Haizaki était impliqué de toute manière, il devait le surveiller.

Kise lui ne pensait pas que son adversaire resterait ancré dans l'idée qu'ils devraient faire des matchs en un-contre-un. Ce n'en étaient pas de vrais, mais Haizaki en donnait l'impression au vue de la manière dont il jouait. Il se précipitait toujours vers la balle dès qu'elle se trouvait à la portée de Kise, ou lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à marquer – qu'il s'agisse d'un dunk ou d'un lay-up. Cela ne pouvait paraître que normal d'éviter à tout prix qu'un panier soit fait, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un des coéquipiers de Kise, Haizaki n'interférait pas.

Là, encore une fois, Haizaki bloqua la trajectoire du ballon alors que Kise tentait un lay-up. Les deux joueurs retombèrent au sol, en même temps que le coach siffla la fin du match. L'équipe de Haizaki menait avec dix points d'avance. Kise se racla la gorge et essuya la sueur sur son front, fronçant les sourcils et observant l'expression satisfaite de son opposant. Le numéro 8 sembla le remarquer puisqu'il le fixa en retour, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

— Il y a définitivement une différence de niveau, entre toi et moi, ricana-t-il. Si tu peux même pas me battre, je comprends pas pourquoi t'essaies de te mesurer à Daiki.

Kise soupira bruyamment, exaspéré, et une lueur d'agressivité s'anima dans ses yeux.

— Ok Shougo-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? siffla-t-il, sur un ton lui étant peu caractéristique. Laisse Aominecchi en dehors de ça, tu cherches à faire quoi ?

— Pff, t'es tellement raccroché à Daiki que t'es prêt à le défendre alors que je dis rien de mal, railla Haizaki. Avoue c'que t'as sur le cœur, ce sera plus facile ! Tu vas pas le cacher éternellement, puisque de toute façon j'le sais !

Kise, dans sa colère et sa frustration, aurait frappé Haizaki si Midorima ne s'était pas calmement interposé entre eux deux afin de les empêcher d'envenimer la situation. Le shooting guard lança un regard d'avertissement en direction de Kise, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas continuer davantage. Le small forward se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se calmant intérieurement, puis acquiesça lentement. Haizaki quant à lui pouffa de rire.

— Shintarou, t'as pas besoin de t'occuper de lui, c'est une poule mouillée de toute faç—aïe, aïe !

— Tu vas la boucler Haizaki ou sinon je te tabasse, tonna Nijimura alors qu'il tirait l'oreille de son kouhai.

Kise et Midorima assistèrent au départ de Haizaki, traîné par un Nijimura agacé, en direction des bancs où très certainement, selon le shooting guard, on lui passerait un savon. Une démarche certes indispensable pour éviter d'autres débordements, mais qui n'affecterait sûrement pas le numéro garçon demeurait impossible à raisonner.

Midorima indiqua à Kise qu'ils devraient retourner s'entraîner, l'exercice des matchs en équipes de trois s'étant terminé. Le small forward lui emboîta le pas, non sans être légèrement embarrassé et redevable à son ami.

— Merci Midorimacchi, bredouilla-t-il. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurais eu d'énormes problèmes…

— C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai fait, répliqua Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Tu es trop stupide pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

— Hé, c'est méchant ça !

L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément, plongés dans une dynamique ordinaire, où l'un taquinait l'autre et celui-ci y répondait avec des remarques enfantines. Midorima ne l'avouerait pas, mais ces échanges lui avaient manqué ; cela faisait un petit moment que Kise et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé ainsi, aussi bref que ce soit. Même s'il avait remarqué des changements dans le comportement du mannequin, il ne parvenait toujours pas à en déterminer la cause. Il devait sûrement exister plusieurs facteurs, puisque Haizaki seul ne pouvait sans doute pas provoquer cela ; Kise agissait déjà de manière inhabituelle avant même son altercation avec l'autre joueur de la même position. Akashi devait sans doute savoir.

Durant le reste de l'entraînement, Nijimura tenta d'éloigner Haizaki le plus possible de Kise, ayant le pressentiment que rien ne finirait bien s'il les laissait ensemble une fois de plus. Il avait également reçu des coups d'œil significatifs de la part d'Akashi, qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il était du même avis. Le capitaine garda donc Haizaki près de lui, ne manquant aucune occasion pour le rappeler à l'ordre. C'était vraiment dur de s'occuper de lui… Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui s'y intéresserait ?

* * *

Kuroko était sceptique. Il se doutait bien que personne ne s'entendrait avec Haizaki à cause de ses paroles et de son comportement, mais le numéro 8 ne se lâcherait-il pas un peu trop ? Il semblait vouloir pousser Kise à bout, à le faire sortir de ses gonds à tout prix, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire avouer quelque chose. Aurait-il entendu une information dont il désirait la preuve, ou bien essayait-il de répandre des rumeurs d'une certaine façon ? Le membre fantôme ne comprenait pas, il manquait d'éléments concrets afin de trouver la réponse. Néanmoins, il avait des soupçons. Des soupçons peu réjouissants dont il aurait aimé ne pas connaître l'existence.

— Tetsu, je dois partir d'abord ! l'interpela Aomine. Désolé, ma mère m'a demandé de faire une course, tu vas devoir rentrer sans moi.

— Pas de souci Aomine-kun, répondit Kuroko. A demain.

— Ouais, à demain !

Aomine termina de boutonner sa chemise et sortit en vitesse des vestiaires dans un vacarme assourdissant – bruits de pas, vêtements qui se froissaient, sacs qui se cognaient. Les autres joueurs le fixèrent s'en aller telle une tempête, puis retournèrent à leurs activités. Kuroko se rendit compte qu'à l'exception de lui et de Kise, il ne restait que deux senpai. Parfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à retenir son coéquipier suffisamment longtemps, ou mieux ils pourraient faire le chemin du retour ensemble. Dans pareille situation, le small forward ne manquait pas une opportunité pour faire la proposition, mais comme ces derniers temps il n'abordait pas le sujet, Kuroko se lancerait à la place.

— Kise-kun, on peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux.

Kise, qui écrivait un message à quelqu'un avec son portable, lança un regard confus en direction de Kuroko.

— Euh… D'accord, ça me va. Mais je pense pas pouvoir passer au convenient store, j'ai un job juste après.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le membre fantôme.

Le mannequin hocha alors la tête, et envoya son texto – confirmation de l'heure de son travail. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré avec Kurokocchi.

Kise commença donc à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, puisque Kuroko paraissait totalement désintéressé et faisait des remarques froides, comme à son habitude – qui finissait sur un _« c'est méchant ! » _de Kise. Le sixième membre voyait au loin le carrefour auquel ils se sépareraient, et si jusque là il ne parlait pas réellement, il décida qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour s'exprimer – et coupa la parole à son interlocuteur.

— Kise-kun, j'ai une question à te poser.

Le jeune homme, forcé de s'arrêter, pencha la tête sur la côté, un peu pris de court par cette déclaration.

— Oui, Kurokocchi ?

— J'ignore comment tu vas réagir, mais sache en tout cas que je ne te jugerai pas, poursuivit Kuroko.

— … J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire, là.

Au coin de la rue, là où ils se quitteraient, Kuroko s'immobilisa et regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier déglutit, s'attendant au pire.

— Est-ce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Aomine-kun ?

Respirer. Il fallait respirer. La question était juste trop soudaine, il ne s'attendait juste pas à cela. Comme avec Shougo-kun, il fallait nier. Faire abstraction du regard perçant de Kuroko.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Kise ne parvenait pas à retrouver son sang-froid. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à soutenir ces yeux, qu'il fuyait de toutes ses forces. Cela s'avérait ardu pour lui de répondre naturellement. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il y avait encore le sourire, peut-être, il ne s'en rendait plus compte. Il ne le sentait plus vraiment.

— P-Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille, Kurokocchi ? rit-il nerveusement. Tu sors avec lui, non ?

— Kise-kun, réponds-moi sincèrement, insista Kuroko. J'ai besoin de savoir.

— Ah mais je vais pas interférer dans votre relation, si c'est ce que tu demandes !

— S'il te plaît, Kise-kun.

— Non, non, vraiment, je t'assure, je ferai pas de chose aussi ignoble !

Il se laissait emporter lui-même. Il s'enfonçait lui-même. Kurokocchi ne lui avait posé qu'une simple question, à laquelle il pouvait répondre par « oui » ou par « non ». Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ainsi. C'était sûr, il ne trompait personne, à présent. Maudite soit son impulsivité.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard résigné, mais triste de Kuroko, Kise se tut soudainement et baissa la tête. Il aurait dû faire plus attention au sens de l'observation du membre fantôme.

— Je suis désolé, Kurokocchi, murmura-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rétorqua Kuroko sur un ton neutre. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce genre de choses.

Kise sentait des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en face de Kuroko. C'était horrible. L'un des pires scénarios qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il ressentait trop d'émotions à la fois pour décrire son état moral – culpabilité, peine, effroi, frustration. C'était injuste.

— Tu dois me détester, Kurokocchi…, hoqueta-t-il.

— Je ne te détesterai pas à cause de ça, contredit Kuroko. J'avoue que la situation est un peu embarrassante et incontrôlable, mais ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose d'irréparable avait été commis. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, Kise-kun.

S'agissaient-ils de mots sincères ? Kise n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour le déterminer. Il avait peur de la suite. La relation qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de maintenir s'apprêtait à se briser en un instant. Rien ne serait comme avant. Il voulait tout oublier et faire comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Un très mauvais cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il en sorte rapidement.

— Pardon, mais je dois y aller, lança-t-il expressément.

Il tourna les talons et courut, s'enfuyant le plus loin possible, ignorant la voix dans son esprit qui lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. S'échapper ainsi, sans entendre un mot de plus, simplement parce qu'il ne désirait pas se faire davantage de mal, c'était un comportement digne du plus couard des hommes. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Comment vivre dans un tel cercle vicieux ? Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de tous, auquel il s'adapterait ; mais si son entourage ne montrait aucun signe de sérénité, de succès, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Rien, surtout si la cause de ce mal-être avait été générée par lui.

Il franchit la porte de l'agence, fit à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait, salua vaguement le personnel et l'équipe, avant de s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines d'essayage. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux repliés. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il serrait fermement ses yeux, jusqu'à voir des points blancs, afin de ne pas pleurer, afin de ne pas rendre ses yeux gonflés et rouges, afin de toujours paraître naturel. Les gens commenteraient, poseraient des questions, seraient trop curieux. Il ne voulait pas de cette attention.

— Ryouta-kun, tu es là ?

Kumiko-san. Elle l'appelait doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait que rarement vu Kise arborer une telle expression sur le visage. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi troublé et de se précipiter ainsi.

Kise inspirait, expirait, longuement, plusieurs fois. Il était à l'agence. Il avait du travail dans quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi.

— Ryouta-kun, réponds-moi, murmura Kumiko. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il n'avait pas à embarrasser les autres avec ses problèmes et ses réactions puériles. Kumiko-san était très gentille et compréhensive, mais cela en valait-il la peine qu'il en parle ? De plus, cela ne servirait à rien. Le mal avait été fait, les relations ne pouvaient pas indéfiniment rester stables avec de tels sentiments. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

Kise soupira calmement, chassa toute pensée de son esprit, puis se redressa et ouvrit la porte. Il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, essayant d'afficher un beau sourire, un sourire qui le protégerait.

— Tout va bien Kumiko-san, j'avais besoin d'un petit moment pour me calmer, lança-t-il tranquillement. Désolé d'avoir bousculé tout le monde dans ma précipitation !

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kumiko, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne la trompait pas. Elle ne dit rien.

* * *

Et donc, heu... au prochain chapitre ? *pan*

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! xD


End file.
